The Deaths Go On
by lovsamonkesuncleyaya
Summary: A sequel to Mario Destination. Larry Koopa gets a vision of a major bus accident, so he freaks out and him, his siblings, and 8 other people get off the bus and the vision comes true. And the survivors suddenly die in mysterious ways...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to my second FD fic. I hope you like this one and I have a feeling this will be better than the first since the Koopalings are in it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Death Bus

A day had past since the train accident and Bowser was very excited about this as he read the newspaper.

Bowser: Ha! This is great! Peach's friends are all dead! Well, most of them are.

Larry: Um, should that be good news?

Bowser: Well, duh! It IS good news! Yoshi has moven to France, Koops and Luigi are just weaklings, and Peach has gone crazy! Nothing can stand in our way now!

Wendy: Well, don't you think it is odd that in the newspaper it said "it has been reported these innocent victims have died by suprernatural causes."

Roy: What could that mean?

BBowser: I don't know but, whatever the cause was, they can't stop us now! Anyways, I think you guys should get on the bus now, since war is heading our way. (There was a war going on between Rogueport and the MK)

Ludwig: But what about you though? Aren't you coming?

Bowser: I could but, I'm too large too fit through the door so I'll use my clown car to go.

Morton: Haha! You're too big!

Bowser: Shut up! Anyways, you better get going now. I will meet you at my uncle's house.

Iggy: Ok, let's go.

When they went outside, they saw the bus out there and it was labeled Eurobus on each side. When they got in, they saw a girl koopa and a noki sitting on the left side in front and behind them was a boo and Dry bones. On the right side was a Lakitu and a Hammer Bro. and behind them was a Birdo and a pixl butterfly. They all sat in the back. There were atleast 30 people in there.

Lemmy: I hate sitting in the back! Why must all the good seats in the front be taken?

Roy: Because the back of a bus is usually considered the lame people area.

Ludwig: No, I don't want to be lame!

Wendy: Get ahold of yourself! It's only gonna be about a half-hour 'till Uncles' place. Besides, you don't want to get killed in a war, do you?

Ludwig: I'd rather be killed than be lame!

Larry: Sigh, you're so vane.

As the bus kept on heading on forward, it accidentaly crashed into a big truck making everyone in the bus fall over, while the logs on the back of the big truck suddenly detached and one of the logs smashed through the front bus window and killed the driver making scream in fear.

Iggy: Ugh! Hang on!

Then the bus flipped over making everyone roll everywhere but then, a big shard of glass went right Ludwig's body, then through Morton's body as well. The girl koopa got sucked out of the bus from the front left wall exploding and the Dry Bones got set on fire. The bus just kept on flipping over while a big metal piece crushed the Lakitu and another piece crushed the pixl butterfly and another log smashed through the noki's head, then the hammer bro, then the birdo. The bus suddenly stopped flipping over, while Larry, Wendy, Roy, Lemmy, and Iggy were the only ones alive.

Lemmy: I can't believe this...is happening...

Then yet another car crashed into the van the side that Iggy was near exploded.

Iggy: AH!! HELP ME!

Roy: Grab my hand!

Iggy: I...can't!

Then Iggy got sucked out and landed on the ground while Roy justy stared in fright. And yet another car hit the bus, making it flip upside down.

As Larry, Wendy, and Lemmy got up from the commotion, they found Roy's body split in half. The three looked around them and saw dead bodies and some sparks that flew out.

Lemmy: No...please no...

As Larry looked back in front of him, he saw the same truck crash right into the bus, the bus exploded from the front of the bus to the back. Wendy was incinerated then Lemmy, and finally Larry.

Lemmy: I hate sitting in the back! Why must all the good seats in the front be taken?

Larry: Oh no...

roy: What is it?

Larry: The bus...it's gonna crash!

Ludwig: What are you talking about?

Larry: We gotta get off of here! I had a vision that the bus was gonna crash!

Bus Driver: Is there something going on?

Larry: The bus, it's gonna crash, I saw it in my vision!

Lakitu: Dude, shut up you attention whore!

Larry: You shut up! I wasn't even talking to you!

Lakitu: Hey! Don't make me come back there!

Noki: Can't we all just get along?

Bus Driver: Ok, that's it, you and you friends are getting off of here! You too you lakitu! -he started grabbing everyone from the back and brung them to the front-

Lakitu: What!? Why do I have to get off?

Bus Driver: because I said so, now move!

Hammer Bro: Lakitu...uh...wait up! -he then went outside with him-

Birdo: Ow! Hey, stop pushing me! -she eventually got outside with the crowd-

Pixl Butterfly: Birdo...wait for me!

Noki: I better go see what's up! -she went outside with the others and the girl koopa followed her-

Dry Bones: Hmm, should we go and see what's going on?

Boo: Sure! I like to see people get in trouble!

So they both went outside while the remaining people inside muttered what was going on.

Bus Driver: Now, it looks like you all are going to have to wait for the next bus to come.

So the driver went back in and drove off leaving the 15 people behind.

Lakitu: I can't believe I got stuck here just because this dolt here had a "vision" of the stupid bus and a crash!

Larry: But, I did see it though...

Wendy: Don't worry Larry, I'm sure this a explanation for this.

Lakitu: That this moron has no brain whatsoever!

Roy: Just shut up already!

Birdo: Both of you shut up! I can not think here while two people are shouting at once!

Then they all heard a loud crash and screams and gasped at what they had saw was, a big truck had the bus and it flipped over many times.

Larry: No! My vision...it came true...

EOC.

Now, that we had the premonition stuff overwith, who do you think will die first? Please review or else I shall crush you into pieces. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aftermath 

A few minutes after the bus exploded, police were everywhere around the sight and the remaining survivors got taken to the police station right away. When they got to the police station, all the survivor's eyes were on Larry, thinking that he was some sort of freak.

Roy: Dude, how did you know that the bus was gonna explode?

Larry: I told you, I had a vision of it.

Girl Koopa: Ugh, why do we need to go here? We didn't do anything!

Police Officer: Because, you guys are the ones who got off the bus, and it exploded! You are all suspects now.

Iggy: But tell me, how could that bus blow up, if we didn't leave anything on there? The truck driver was obviously the one who killed them all.

PO: Well, one of you could've told the truck driver to slam into the bus.

Hammer Bro: Dang, this guy is smart.

Lakitu: The only reason we had to get off of the bus is because this lunatic right here was complaining about a bus crashing since he had a vision. I mean a vision!? Come on, how lame can you get?

Birdo: Well, we should thank uh...what's your name again?

Larry: It's Larry.

Birdo: Oh, right. We should thank Larry for saving us, cause if we didn't had listen to him, we wouldn't be here right now.

Lakitu: Pfff, whatever.

PO: Now, I want you all to state your names please. The seven koopas don't have to, cause I already know them.

Pixl: WHAT!? NO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL! I'M TOO YOUNG!

Boo: No, no, he just wants our names, cause he's gonna put us in their records. My name is Boolar C.

Pixl: Ok, I guess it's not that bad...I'm Tippi.

Girl Koopa: My name is Koopie Koo.

Dry Bones: My name is Dry Bones.

PO:No, your real name.

Dry Bones: I know, my name is Dry Bones.

Hammer Bro: I'm Steven.

Birdo: Just call me Holly.

Noki: My name is Sophia...I think...

Lakitu: There's no way I'm gonna give my name to the police! I'm outta here!

PO: Stop! You leave now, and you will have to pay 150 dollars for ignoring the rights of the police.

Lakitu: Sigh...this is so stupid...whatever, my name is Lakilister.

PO: ...Alright, you all can go now.

Lemmy: Geez, to think we could've been home right now safe from war.

Larry: Well, we could call Bowser and tell him to pick us up.

Wendy: I don't think there is no need to call him, look, we've been in the police office for over a half-hour and still, nothing has happened, the trees haven't fallen over, there is no soot in the air, and there is no debris anywhere too!

Ludwig: So, you're saying none of this would've happened if we hadn't gone on that bus?

Wendy: Well, it might still happen, but, we would be out of the situation though.

Morton: Well, we might as well go home.

Larry: But wait, I have a feeling that something isn't right here...it's like, the experience is not over yet...

Ludwig: Oh come on! We escaped death from that bus! It IS over, so stop worrying!

So, the seven Koopalings went home. But Larry was right though, it wasn't over. As they got home, Larry went upstairs to his room and lie down on his bed still thinking about the bus accident.

Larry: Hmm... maybe Ludwig is right, maybe I should stop worrying about the bus. But why do I keep thinking it's not over? Grr, this makes no sense!

At the living room...

Morton: Hey, Ludwig, I'm gonna go swimming, you wanna come?

Ludwig: No, but I'm gonna go outside and relax and hopefully get a nice sun tan.

Morton: Alright! Let's go! Wee!

He made a big splash which covered half of the ground around him with water while Ludwig sat on one of those half-folded chairs.

Ludwig: Aah. This is relaxing...

In Larry's room, a cold wind suddenly blasted through his room and knocked down his family photo.

Larry: What the heck was that all about? My window isn't even open!

As he picked up the family photo and looked at it, he saw a red tint where Ludwig and Morton were standing at.

Larry: Huh, that's weird, I never noticed this before...or was it there just now?

As Morton got up from the pool, he splashed into the water again, making the water go past Laudwig.

Ludwig: Hey! Watch where you're splashing!

But what Ludwig or Morton din't know was, the temperature gauge for the pool water got hit with water from Morton's splash, making the gauge zap a lot and go from the temperature 70 to 71, then to 72.

Larry: Hmm, all the times I looked at the picture before, I didn't notice the red tint here...how is that possible?

The temperature gauge then continued on to 74.

Morton: Hey, is it me or does the water seem to be getting a bit warmer?

Ludwig: It's just you.

Morton: Yeah, you're probably right.

The gauge zapped another time, and it made its way to 75 degrees.

Larry: Hmm...I better check on Morton and Ludwig, just in case anything has happened...

Then, Larry's lampshade exploded which made him jump in fright.

Larry: What the...?

Outside, the gauge had made its way to 79 degrees.

Morton: Ok, I better get out now, since the water is getting a bit too warm.

As he almost got out, something pushed him back into the water.

Morton: WHAT THE HECK!

Ludwig: What? What is it?

Morton: Something just pushed me back, I could've sworn!

Ludwig: Yeah, right.

As the gauge kept on zapping, the temperature was now at 81 degrees. Morton tried another attempt to get out of the pool, but he got pushed back in again.

Morton: Ludwig! Get me out of here man!omething keeps pushing me back and the water is getting hot!

Ludwig: Sigh...fine.

But the temperature just kept on rising to 84 degrees. However, as Ludwig went near the edge, he slipped, hit his head, and fell in the hot water.

Morton: Oh no! Ludwig!

EOC.

Who do you want to survive, Ludwig or Morton? Do you want both of them to die or both of them to survive?

And remember, Steven is Hammer Bro, Sophia is Noki, Holly is Birdo, Lakilister is Lakitu, Koopie Koo is the Girl Koopa, Tippi is the Pixl Butterfly, and Boolar C. is Boo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Journal and deaths

As Ludwig hit his head on the side of the pool, he fell into the hot water which made Morton jump in fright.

"Somebody help me please! Get me out of here!" Yelled Morton, but his screams were useless as the temperature gauge kept on rising to 86 degrees.

"You got Mail!" Said the computer bringing up a e-mail box.

"Yay! Hopefully it's more fan mail!" Said Larry in happiness as he got onto his Com. and clicked next. The e-mail message was this:

YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME

"Huh? You will never escape me? Please tell me this is a joke. No wait, it must be that Lakitu guy since he seemed pretty pissed off at after the bus accident...but then again it could be someone else..." Reassured Larry.

"Someone please help me! I don't want to die!" Yelled Morton again as the temperature went to 87 degrees then to 88. But then, the gauge started zapping even more, and sending out more sparks, but then, the gauge let out a huge spark, aiming for the pool. Then the pool started zapping alot and making different electric noises while zapping Morton making him scream as he shook a lot and even one big spark shot out from the gauge, and smashed into the window sliding door which everyone in the castle heard and went outside to see what it was and everyone screamed and gasped as Morton was being zapped to death.

"Oh no! Somebody has got to save him!" Yelled Wendy as she tried to look away.

"No way! Do you realize what will happen to your body if you get zapped like that?" Said Roy, trying to back away.

"Well, we got to do something!" Yelled Larry. But then, the zapping and screaming stopped. Everyone gasped as they saw Morton's body float gently on the water, without moving an inch, while Ludwig just laid face down on the water.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Cried Lemmy while Iggy fainted to the ground.

An hour later, Wendy called the police and ambulance and in 5 minutes they got there, and wrapped up the bodies and took them to the hopsital while the police were asking the Koopalings many questions but they barely answered any of them. They saw a reporter standing outside saying :

"It has been reported that Eighteen year old Ludwig Koopa and Fourteen year old Morton Koopa had died in a pool in the Bowser;s Castle backyard today. Police say this was caused by something supernatural although, another investigator says that one of the Koopalings did it themselves. Stay tuned for more."

A half-hour later, all the police and reporters went away leaving the 5 Koopas depressed.

"Great, so what do we tell Bowser about this now?" Asked Iggy.

"We tell him nothing! We can't tell him anything about this, or he'll go so crazy, you don't even what'll hit you!" Answered Roy.

"And what are we supposed to do when he gets home? Should we just tell him "Oh, Bowser, Morton and Ludwig are dead, so please don't get mad."" Wendy said sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes! We just got to calm down and get on with our lives. I'm sure none of us killed Ludwig and Morton, and I highly doubt they would kill themselves either." Said Lemmy.

"I think I know where to go where someone can help us and has been in a situation like us...we go to Peach's castle and talk to her, because in the newspaper, it said that, all of her friends had died by supernatural causes, and well Ludwig and Morton's death were sort of supernatural too..." Said Larry while getting and heading for the door.

"wait, how are you so sre she will help us?" Asked Iggy.

"Well, it's better sitting here and being clueless. Come on!" Said Larry while the 4 Koopas followed him to Peach's castle...

A half-hour later they arrived there.

"Ok, we gotta be very quiet, since there are guards here." Said Larry while opening the front door.

"Are you sure this is the right castle? Because the roof's color is yellow, and I thought Peach's roof is red..." Said Wendy.

"Well, she must've done some painting around." Replied Larry. Then they went inside and spotted a woman in a yellow dress.

"Umm, Princess Peach-" Asked Roy, but he got cut off as they all saw the woman's face.

"Eek! Koopas are going to raid my castle! GURARDS! GET THEM!" Yelled Daisy as she pointed to the 5 Koopas.

"CHARGE!" Yelled the guards as they charged for them.

"RUN FOR IT!" Yelled Iggy, and the koopalings rran for their life.

Another half-hour later, they stumbled upon Peach's castle (again).

"Ok, this should be the right castle since the rooftop is red." Assured Larry.

"Hopefully this castle isn't full of guards..." Said Lemmy, biting his fingers.

He opened the door and saw a woman wearing a pink dress.

"Princess Peach! We-" But Roy got cut off again as the woman turned around, and her face didn't seem familiar at all.

"Um, are you here to rescue me?" Asked Zelda.

The Koopalings then slowly closed the door.

Yet another half-hour later, they stumbled upon Peach's castle. (again, again)

"Please tell me this is the castle..." Said Iggy, while crossing his fingers.

Larry opened the door, but no one was inside.

"Um, hello?" Said Roy looking around, but there was no one in sight.

"Hey, what's this?" Said Wendy grabbing a journal from a table.

"Um, I don't think you should be reading that since it might contain private property." Said Larry, trying to be cautious.

"Oh come on, it might reveal some useful information..." She said as she opened the journal and read out loud:

"Dear, whoever is reading this,

Please know that you're in a deathly situation right know. If you had escaped a accident where tons of people had died, it's not over. I have listed a few steps on how Death's design works. Please note, that you'll probably not save everyone.

1. The Order

In my vision, I had a premonition of a RollerCoaster happening, and it did happened. Then, a couple days later, I realized that we're gonna die in a order of in a picture I took. Please note, that you may be in a different order design here like, in my vision I saw Wario landed on the ground first, and he died first, then I saw Bobbery's cart, land on the ground first, and he died second. So, try to remember who died first in your vision.

2. Signs

Now here's where it gets a little complicated. Before every death there is a sign. For example, if you see something explode, and there's fire everywhere, and you look and you look back at the sight, all the fire and smoke has suddenly disappeared. Please remember, the sign might appear right before the person dies.

3. Intervening

Whenever you see like a bus heading straight for a person who's gonna die next, get them out of the way! Then, they'll be put on the back of Death's list. But, no matter how much you hate that person, you got to save them, so you can help beat death!

4. Beating Death

There is a way to beat death. A new life beats it. That's right a baby from a mother. Although, I heard there was another way to defeat it, it's probably the only way to defeat death.

Well...there you go. Here's to good luck on trying to save everybody. May god be with you. I also have my own website on the internet. Go to there's a lot more details about cheating death on there. And the password to get on there is-...the rest is torn off.

"Well, we need to keep this journal safe with us and not let anybody steal it." Said Larry, looking at the jounral.

"But, how are we suppose to know the password to get on her site?" Asked Lemmy.

""I'm sure we'll find it out. But anyways, if I remember from my vision, that Koopie Koo koopa is next." Reminded Larry.

"Aww, do you we have to save her now?" Said Roy, seeming drowsy.

"Yes, we have to if we want keep everyone alive and beat death." Replied Larry as they went out of the castle.

EOC.

Do you want Koopie Koo to live? Do you want any of the Koopalings to live? (list at least three) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Must Confess, that my loneliness, is killing me now 

"Um, right does anyone know they way to Koopie's house?" Asked Larry.

"Um, I think it's on Com street!" Answered Wendy, not sure of herself.

"No, it's on Electic Road!" Lemmy argued.

"Hey, is this your camera, Larry? It looks pretty familiar." Said Iggy as he picked it up off the ground.

"Huh?" Was all Larry said as he took the camera and looked at it and gasped at what he saw.

It was a picture he never tooken before. It was Koopie Koo who seemed to be in her room. But, she had her hands on her head as if her head was on fire.

"What is it?" Asked Roy.

"This picture on my camera...I think it's a sign since I never took her picture before." Realized Larry.

Drums keep pounding rhythm to the brain  
La-dee-da-dee-dee  
La-dee-da-dee-da  
Wait till you have reached the age Blah blah  
History has turned the page Blah blah  
We still want to hear a brand new thing Uh huh  
We still need a song to sing Uh huh

Koopie Koo was listening "The Beat Goes On" on her computer.

"Sigh, I wish Koops were here to listen to this song. It's the first song that was playing during our first date! To bad I had move out since he was going crazy..." Said Koopie Koo to herself.

And the beat goes on

And the beat goes on

And the beat goes on

And the beat goes on

And the beat goes on

And the beat goes on

"Ok, there has to be someone here who knows the way to Koopie's house!" Roy shouted.

"Sigh, just follow me!" Said Lemmy as he ran to her house while the others followed him.

Drums keep pounding rhythm to the brain

La-dee-da-dee-dee  
La-dee-da-dee-da

Love is a thirsting, lasting on our minds  
From tomorrow until the end of time

"I could just listen to this song all day!" Said Koopie as she was dancing to the music while taking a sip of her water bottle. But she accidentaly threw it at the computer making the computer zap a lot.

"Shoot! I need to clean this up!" Said Koopie as she went to go get a towel.

The 5 Koopas headed on to Electic Road. But something had made Larry stop in his tracks. He had music. But, it was like the music was drawing him to it. On the corner was a radio that was playing a song:

And the beat goes on

And the beat goes on

And the beat goes on

And the beat goes on

Then, the radio suddenly exploded, leaving fire around it which made him jump in fright.

"Larry, what are you doing?" Said Roy as he came back to him.

"Didn't you see it? The radio just ex-" But as he looked back to it, the radio was fine and there was no music coming from it.

"Uh, nevermind, let's just go!" Said Larry as he ran back with the others.

Koopie went back in her room to clean up the mess. She started with the back of the computer, but that just made it worse. As she cleaned it up, drops of water dropped into the back machine of the computer which made it zap.

"Yikes!" yelled Koopie as she jumped back in fright. Suddenly, there was a big white dotin the middle of the computer. She looked close into it and then...

CRASH!

The computer exploded, setting her hair and clothes on fire. She screamed for help, but it was useless.

"Ok, this is her house. Now, all we have to do is-" But Lemmy was interrupted by Koopie barging out her door screaming and running for her life. And as she took a step onto the street...

BAM!

A car crashed right into her, making her body roll over the top of the car and land on the ground. The flames quickly went out while the koopalings stared in shock.

A day later, everyone had attended Koopie's funeral. Her grave was buried right next to Morton and Ludwig. Her gravestone had said "Koopie Koo, beloved daughter, girlfriend, and sister. R.I.P. and may god be with you. September 15, 1992 - September 14, 2007."

"She died right before her birthday..." Larry whispered to himself.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the pyschopath who had a "vision" about the bus. Tell me, how did you kill Koopie this time?" Said Lakilister as he approched them with Steven.

"Come on, just leave him alone before you bring anymore attention to yourself." Said the Hammer Bro, the cautious one.

"He didn't kill anyone, so why don't you just give him a break?" Said Holly as she approached them with Tippi.

"Yeah, what did he do to you?" Said Tippi.

"What did he to me!? How, about what he did to his siblings and a girl koopa! It's obvious that he killed his brothers cause he secretly hates them!" Argued Lakilister.

"Ok, listen asshole, I never met Larry or any of his siblings before, but I KNOW he didn't kill anyone. Plus, you have NO proof whatsoever!" Said Boolar, who decided to bump in the conversation.

"Plus, if we hadn't got off that bus, we wouldn't be right here now!" Said Dry Bones.

"Yeah, so what gives you the right to accuse someone of murder!?" Said Sophia as she jumped into the group.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. All the survivors who had got off the bus decided to re-group together again." Said Lakilister.

"Yeah, it is odd it's like death wanted us to be together again..." Said Roy in a low voice.

"Sigh, whatever you're all a bunch of morons." Said Lakilister then he walked off.

"Don't listen to him, he's crazy." Said Sophia.

"Um, Larry? Can I have a word with you?" Said Holly. Larry nodded his head slowly. They went to a tree by the road.

"So, how can you help me? I already got a journal that belongs to Peach that has information on how to beat death...ah shoot! I remember it got run over by the car and got set on fire by Koopie." Said Larry in discouragement.

"Well, I can help you because...I've been in the same situation you have been in before." Said Holly.

EOC.

The third death HAD to come. Who will die next?

Remember, Holly is Birdo, Sophia is the noki, Steven is a Hammer Bro, Tippi is the Pixl Butterfly, Lakilister is the Lakitu, and Boolar C is the Boo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Meeting

"You WHAT!?" Yelled Larry in shock.

"Yes, you see, two years ago, I was goingon a train to Canada for a vacation with my friends, but I had a vision that the train would crash into a huge rock and the train would explode. I realized this and got all of my friends off, and everyone else on the train had died. Then, myh friends started dieing in mysterious ways..." Said Holly.

"Wait, a few days ago, in the newspaper it said that a train to Canada had crashed in a terrible acident killing over a hundred of people and the four survivors were, Koops Koopa, Luigi Mario, Yoshi Pucha, and Princess Peach." Realized Larry.

"No way...that means death is working its way backwards. Ok, look, two weeks ago, I helped the mario crew get to safety, but most of them but four died. I met death itself that horrible night two weeks ago. I almost died in the elevator crash that death caused, but I survived though." Said Holly.

"So, that means, you're off of deaths list?" Asked Larry.

"I don't know. Nothing has ever been close to killing me ever since. But, you gotta listen to me though, do you know about the signs?" asked Holly back.

"Yes, I read it from the journal." Answered Larry.

"Ok, but, DO NOT IGNORE THEM! Some of these signs may taunt you, help you, or may even be close to killing you...I hope you're ready for this." Said Holly.

"Ok, but we need someone to help us out more on how to defeat. In her journal it said, only a new life can defeat death. But, making a new life can take way to long." Said LArry, in dissapointment.

"Well, I don't know where Koops or Luigi lives. But I think I know where Peach could be at...the UpRise Therapy Care place." Said Holly.

"Really? Well, let's go then!" Said Larry, but Holly stopped him.

"No, I have to do this myself, because she'll listen to me more since I helped her get away that night. I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Holly, then she walked away.

So, after the funeral everyone had went home. Larry, went to his room and went on the computer and trying to get into Peach's site.

"Ok, I gotta get into this site!" Said Larry as he got his fingers on the keyboard, ready to type.

He typed in, Mushroom.

That is not password.

"Errm..."Said Larry as he quickly thought of another word:

He typed in Mario.

That is not password.

"Ok, I can do this, this is no sweat!" said Larry as he typed in the word Kingdom.

That is not the password.

"Oh come on!" Larry grunted as he thought of another word.

He typed in "What's the password?"

That is not the password.

"I know that's not the password." He muttered.

He tried Bowser.

That is not the password.

"GRRRR!" Larry growled.

He typed in "Gorilla Attack"

That is not the password.

"You are making me very angry right now!" Yelled Larry as he shook the computer.

He typed in "If you don't tell me the password, I'm going to cry."

That is not password.

"Come on! There has to be another way to get in the site!" Yelled Larry.

He typed in "That is not the password."

That is not the password.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Screamed Larry as he shook the computer. He immediately calmed down and typed in another one.

He tried, HCAEP.

"Access Granted!" Said the following words on the computer. Larry was relieved he had finally got on. After a minute, a blue page came on showing two pictures, with two familiar people. The first one had Dry Bones in it. Dry Bones was staring his arm in shock as if it were on fire. He saw the remaining sparks on the bottom of the pic that seemed to come out of a plug. The next one was Lakilister. He was floating in midair, except his body was down, and his back was up, like something was pulling him up. The computer then gave a bright flash, then shut off.

"Wait, in my vision I saw Dry Bones and Lakitu to die next..." Realized Larry.

"Hi, I'm looking for Princess Toadstool Peach." Asked Holly to the therapist clerk.

"I'm sorry, but there is no records of anyone named Princess Toadstool Peach." Answered the clerk.

"Come on, I know she's in here. It was on here website." Replied Holly.

"I'm sorry, but there is no record of Peach in this Therapy Center or even in the Mushroom Kingdom for that matter." Replied the clerk.

"Fine, you made me do it..." Said Holly as she pulled out 200 coins.

"Sigh, fine, alright...her room number is 15." Replied the clerk as he grabbed the money. The Birdo went down the hallway and into Room No. 15.

"Peach? Are you here?" Said Holly as she opened the door and saw Peach sitting in a chair. Peach had looked a bit different than before. She had cut her hair upto her chest and dyed it a light brunette. Instead of wearing her Pink dress, she was wearing a white shirt with a small pink and white sweater over it, and she had jeans on that was a few inches over her knee cap.

"What do you want?" Said Peach, like she was in a bad mood.

"Ok, look. There was a big accident that happened a day ago. And Larry Koopa had a vision that the bus would crash and explode, but he got me, his siblings, and some other people off the bus and it really happened. So, we need your help in this." Replied Holly.

"Well, first of all, why do you need my help? Haven't you been in a accident before?" Asked Peach, tilting her head.

"You see, my accident was 2 years ago and the only thing I can remember were the signs." Said Holly.

"Well then, do you know how many friends in my group had died that horrible night? Elven. That's right, eleven. I lost most of my best friends, and then, 2 weeks later, a train crash suddenly comes on, do you think that wasn't a message?" Said Peach.

"Wait a minute, Eleven of your friends died, right? And four of you survived, but, there was 15 of us who got off the bus too. That's really odd." realized Holly, rubbing her chin.

"Hm, death is working its way backwards." Said Peach with a smirk.

"So, can you come with me to help everyone else, please?" Holly pleaded.

"No. I can't because I'm on deaths list. In fact, Koops, Luigi, and Yoshi are on deaths list. Hell, they may even dead by now!" Yelled Peach.

"Yeah, but, you probably know more than I do, so that is why you must come with us!" Pleaded Birdo again.

"I said no. Do you know what? Get out of my room, I don't even know why I'm even talking about this." Said Peach with slight anger.

"Fine. But remember this, if you're in a deadly situation, where you have a big chance of getting killed, don't come crying to me." Said Birdo, then she left her room.

At the Koopalings castle, someone had rung their doorbell.

"I'll get it!" yelled Iggy, but no one was in the room. He opened the door and saw Sophia.

"Hi, Holly wants all of us to have a meeting in her basement. So just call all your siblings and we can go." Explained the noki. Iggy slowly nodded and called everyone else and they wen to Holly's house...

Went they got to the basement, they saw Steven, Holly, Boolar, Dry Bones, Tippi, and Lakilister.

"Oh no! You brought premonition boy here? WHY!!!" Lakitu yelled.

"Shut up, I brought him here because I need to talk to you all about something." Said Holly, as the remaining people sat down.

"Now, I want you guys to know that since we survived the bus accident, doesn't mean we're all safe. You know why Koopie Koo, Morton, and Ludwig died? It was because of deaths fault. Death had killed them." Explained Holly. A few people had gasped.

"Sigh, here we go again with all this death stuff." Sighed Lakilister as he leaned his arm over the table.

"So what you're saying is, that death is mad at us because we were supposed to die in that bus accident?" Asked Sophia.

"Yes. And we're all suppoed to die in the order we were too and Larry's vision." Explained Holly.

"Um, yes...and I got it al-all wr-written down here..." Said Larry, seeming shaky the list was this:

Dry Bones Lakilister Tippi Sophia Steven Holly Iggy Roy Wendy Lemmy Larry

"Hey! Where am I on there?" Realized Boolar.

"Um, I didn't see you in my vision." Answered Larry.

"Wait, can a boo even die?" Asked Tippi.

"I think it can die by an explosion if he's not transparent." Replied Steven.

"Correct." Said Boolar.

"Well, I didn't see him die." Said Larry again.

"But I'm next though! There is no way death can kill me!" Yelled Dry Bones as he crossed his arms.

"What about fire?" Asked Steven.

"No...don't remind of it! In fact, I don't believe this death curse or whatever at all! I CONTROL MY LIFE!" Yelled Dry Bones as he backed up against the wall right next to a cord that was plugged.

"Oh no, the picture that was on Peach's site...DRY BONES! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Yelled Larry. But then, the cord gave a huge shock and set Dry Bones on fire. Everyone screamed at the sight.

"Somebody get some water!" Yelled Roy.

Lemmy went up and filled a big bucket with cold water. He went back down and threw the water all over Dry Bones. He was saved.

"Fire...hate fire..." Shivered Dry Bones.

"Um...was he skipped?" Asked Iggy. Larry nodded his head and changed the list:

Lakilister Tippi Sophia Steven Holly Iggy Roy Wendy Lemmy Larry Dry Bones

"Man, all this stuff is just a coincidence. I'm going to have a smoke." Said Lakilister as he went outside.

"Um, excuse me while I need to get some fresh air..." Said Sophia.

"Sigh, what are we gonna do? Peach won't help us because now she's stubborn and being a coward. I mean, there's someone who has to help us." Wondered Holly.

"Well, if I remember correctly in Peach's journal, she wrote only a new life can defeat death." Remembered Larry.

"But who are we supposed to talk to someone who has seen a newborn baby?" Asked Roy out loud.

"A doctor!" Wendy snapped.

"Of course! We can ask a doctor and see if he or she knows much more about death or life!" Said Steven in excitement.

"Yes! I'm going to live!" Cheered Lemmy.

Outside...

"Pshh, this whole death thing is seriously dumb. I wish they could've listened to me that all of these deaths are mere coincidences." Said Lakilister. Then suddenly, he heard a call for help.

"Help me..." Said someone in a low voice.

"AAH! What was that!?" Yelled Lakilister in fright.

"Please...help me..." Said the voice. It seemed to be coming from the garage.

"Um, ok, I'll help you..." Said Lakilister not sure of himself. He bent down and poked his head out from the cathole like square entrance thing. He looked around but saw no one.

"Is anyone here?" Asked Lakilister. But then, the garage door suddenly started to go up.

"What the!? Hey who is doing this!?" Yelled Lakilister as he tried to get his head out of the cathole.

"But how are you so sure a doctor is gonna help all of us? You actually think that the Grim Reaper is gonna appear out of nowhere and tell us about the order?" Asked Boolar.

"No, but I think it's the only way for a doctor to tell us about death and it's design. We just gotta ask someone to tell us who has seen the most deaths or births." Replied Wendy.

"Someone help me! Get me out of here!" Yelled Lakilister as the garage door was about halfway from crushing his head.

"Huh? Who is that?" Asked Sophia to herself. She walked to the front of the house and gasped at Lakilister.

"Get me out of here!" Yelled Lakilister as the noki got a chair and got on it and tried to get him down.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Asked Tippi. Everyone went to the front of the house and gasped at Sophia trying to get Lakilister out of the cathole.

"Help me! He's gonna die if we don't get him down!" Yelled he noki everyone got around her and tried to pull him down but it wwasn't working.

"No please! Don't let me die!" Lakilister yelled again. But it was too late. The garage had gone all the way to the top and his head was crushed at the top. Blood was sprayed all over Sophia and she fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tippi to the noki. She nodded her head slowly.

"Um, I think it's time to get to the doctor." Said steven with blood all over his clothes.

EOC.

Death has taken another victim with him and now there are Eleven people left. Do you want Tippi to be skipped and survive? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Doctor

"Ok, we have to get to the HillTop hospital as fast as we can!" Yelled Birdo.

"Ok, let's take my car since it doesn't have ntohing that could kill someone." Convinced Steven.

"Are you kidding me? There could be an explosion that could kill us all." Warned Sophia.

"Well, we can't walk all the way there, it's five miles away! And I'm not walking that far." Said Wendy.

"Just get in the car!" Yelled a voice that seemed to be behind everyone. It was Peach.

"Woah! What are you doing here?" Yelled Tippi in surprisement.

"I came to help and Holly was right. I can't stand in a room forever waiting for some people to get killed." Said Peach.

"Yeah, thanks for coming!" Smiled Holly.

"Your welcome, and I see that you had a little accident here..." Said Peach while looking Lakilister's dead body.

"Err, yeah, we were in the basement and he was next but Sophia tried to bring him down but failed." said Boolar in a completely different voice, which made everyone think.

"Well, let's head to the hospital before anything happens." Said Dry Bones raising his eyebrow. Then they all went in the car and drove off to the hospital.

"Ok, who is next on Death's list?" Asked Peach.

Larry changed it and the list was now:

Tippi Sophia Steven Holly Iggy Roy Wendy Lemmy Larry Dry Bones

"So, tippi is next." Said Larry.

"Actually, dieing on that bus doesn't seem so bad right now. I could've just stayed on there and it will be all over with." Said Tippi in a sad tone.

"Oh come on, would you rather die or spend the rest of your life on Earth." Asked Iggy.

"Why does it even matter anyway? The Earth is bound to end sometime, and all of us would die. There is no safe place." Said Roy.

"The only safe place is heaven..." Realized Dry Bones.

"Yeah, but the dieing is going to be tons of pain. I don't if we should risk dieing to go to a safe place, or try to stay alive." Wondered Lemmy.

"Holly, watch out!" Yelled Larry. Holly saw that she was heading right into a truck. She turned the wheel, but the van still got hit on the left side and the van flipped over on the side and everyone fell over.

"Ugh, is everyone all right?" Asked Roy.

"I, I think so..." Replied Dry Bones as he had a big bruise on his left arm.

"I think we are at the hospital..." Said Holly as everyone got out of the flipped car and saw the hospital right in front of them. They went in.

"Ok um, so what do we tell them?" Asked roy.

"I'll do the talking." Replied Sophia. She went to the main desk where there was a green birdo, filing her nails.

"Hi, can we see a doctor who has seen the most deaths here?" asked Sophia in the nicest way.

"Je ne parle pas anglais." Replied the Birdo.

"Huh?" Everyone said out loud.

"Sigh, she's speaking French." Replied Peach as she went up to the desk.

"Pouvons-nous voir un docteur qui a vu les la plupart des d?? ici? Peach asked in french.

"Ah, ok. Dr. Htaed De Pagination..." Said the birdo on the telephone.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Lemmy.

"She said she is paging some guy named Dr. Htaed." Answered Peach.

"Htaed? What kind of name is that?" Asked Boolar in confusion..

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not french." Replied Peach.

"L'ok, Dr. Htaed est dans la chambre C3." Said the birdo again in French.

"Ok, he's in room C3. Let's go!" Yelled Peach then they ran to C3. As Larry was trying to catch up with them, there was a cart coming out of nowhere and it swerved and it almost hit him. As he looked back, he saw no cart.

"Hey, Larry, why have you stopped." Asked Steven, who was the second behind.

"I thought I just... nevermind." Replied Larry then he ran with the others and they got to the room.

"I have been expecting you..." Said the doctor as everyone entered.

"Ok, we need to ask you something. You have seen the most deaths here so, do you anything about death or the grim reaper in fact?" Asked Dry Bones in a tense motion.

"Yes. Yes I do." Replied the doctor.

"Ok, the first question from me is, how come Larry didn't see me die in his vision? I got off the bus and stuff." Asked Boolar.

"Because, in his vision, you were transparent the whole time, so you are not on the list. You are safe." Replied the doctor again.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Asked Tippi.

"Because...I AM DEATH ITSELF!" He yelled as he tore of his skin. Everyone stood back in fright. There was a black cloak underneath his skin.

"HAHA! You actually thought I was gonna help you that easily!?" Yelled the grim reaper.

"H-how can this be!? This can't be real!?" Yelled Holly.

"Oh but it is. In fact it is so real, that this cloak isn't real!" He yelled as he took the cloak off which revealed a skeleton underneath.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed in fright.

"THATS IT! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Dry Bones. They ran out into the hallway but, just as soon as Tippi flew into the hall...

BAM! A cart hit her right in the back.

"No! Tippi!" Yelled Wendy, she ran down the hall where the cart was driving out of control and she managaded to get on. However, she ran right into another cart and fell over, but the other cart didn't. The cart crashed and flew out of the window, and landed on a streetlight pole, and the pole crashed down to the ground right next to Holly's van.

"NOOO!!!!" Yelled Wendy in tears.

"No! We were too late!" Cried Larry.

"Hey, where's Sophia?" Asked Dry bones as he looked around. The noki had suuddenly diisappeared but she didn't really. She was running down the hallway o get the car. In fact, she was running too fast. She ran out the doors and hit her head right into the van. Although, what she didn't know was, the pole that fell down, made a big spark, and caused the van to catch on fire.

"We gotta save Sophia, she's next!" Yelled Larry.

They all ran to the glass doors and tried to open them, but they couldn't. Steven got a chair and tried to break the glass down, but it wouldn't break.

"Ugh, I really need to stop running so fast all the time..." Said Sophia dazily. But she didn't notice the fire spreading around the car.

"Why isn't she moving, she's gonna die!" Yelled Peach as she banged on the door. Boolar turned transparent and went through the doors. He saw sophia trying to get herself out of confusion. It was only a matter of seconds 'till the van was gonna blow up.

EOC.

Do you want Sophia to survive? Or Boolar? Or both of them?

And sorry, about the long wait, me and my family went to Lake Tahoe for vacation and I didn't expect this to happen. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Two and a half

As Boolar moved himself out of the door, he quickly went over to where Sophia is and pushed her out of the way. The noki was safe but, Boolar didn't have any time left to escape, a second after he pushed her out of the way: The van exploded, enflaming boo while the glass doors of the hospital opened fiercely, knocking everyone over from the collision.

"Ugh, are you okay?" Asked PEach as she wiped dirt off her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Said Sophia lowly.

"Well, that was quite a big explosion. And where is Boolar?" Asked Steven to himself.

"He risked my life to save me, he's dead..." Said Sophia, trying not to cry.

"He didn't have to do that...he wasn't on the list!" Cried Roy.

"Wait a minute, if Boolar wasn't on the list and he sacrified himself to save Sophia, does that mean...we're off of deaths list?" Asked Holly.

"Yeah...I think it does! If I remember correctly, the supernatural book from Europe I read said that if one isn't on the list and sacrifices their life to save someone that is on the list, then the list is gone or messed up a lot." Remember Peach in excitement.

"Yes, we did it! We're saved!" Yelled Iggy as he jumped for joy.

"I just knew we could do it!" Cheered Wendy while Holly and Larry were hugging each other and dancing around.

"Well, what should do now, that we are not on the list anymore?" Asked Dry Bones and they all answered hesitantly.

"Pizza? Sure." They all said quickly. Then they all went to a Pizza restaurant called "Cut-Through Pizza Shack". They all went in and quickly sat down.

"Hi my name is Peeka. And I'll be your waitress. What kind of pizza do you want?" Asked the waitress, that seemed to be a blue boo wearing bunny ears.

"We'll take pepperoni." Replied Larry instantly.

"But I want plain cheese though!" Complained Lemmy.

"Ok, we'll have a half-side of Pepperoni, and the other half, plain cheese." Replied Larry again.

"Wait, I want pineapple though!" Interrupted Dry Bones.

"Ok, we'll take a three-sided pizza. One side, Pepperoni, the other side, plain cheese, and the other side-"

"Hey, I also want olives here!" Sophia yelled, interrupting Larry again.

"Sigh, alright. We'll have a four-sided pizza. One side: Pepperoni, other side, cheese, other side, Pineapple, and the last side, olives." Said Larry yet again.

"Ok, we'll make that an extra large pizza for you guys. The cost is 35 dollars. But if it doesn't get here less than a half-hour then you'll only owe us 2.30, okay?" Said Peeka, and everyone nodded their head.

9.56 minutes later:

"They're working on it!" Yelled Peeka from the kitchen.

20 minutes later:

"Almost there!" Yelled Peeka again from the kitchen.

13.7 minutes later:

"Done!" yelled Peeka as she put the pizza on a big tray and floated to where everyone was at.

"FINALLY!" Holly yelled impatiently.

"There, 30 minutes or less." Said Peeka as she put the tray down on the table.

"It's been over a half-hour! It's only 2.30!" Complained Peach.

"That's your problem." Said Peeka. Then she floated away.

"Grr..." Growled Roy as he picked up a pepperoni and threw it at Peeka.

"WHO THREW THAT!" Yelled Peeka as she turned around fiercely.

Everyone pointed at Iggy.

"GET OUT HERE YOU'RE SCRUBBING THE DISHES!" Yelled Peeka again.

"I'll kill you Roy." Threatened Iggy as he got out from the table and went into the kitchen.

"HA! That's your problem!" Laughed Roy.

"Grr..." Growled Iggy as he stared at the giant pile of dishes.

"Get scrubbing!" Yelled Peeka again.

Iggy picked the first dish and started scrubbing.

"Treating me like a slave, all because of Roy. -kicks counter- Why is he even with us, he doesn't care if people die or not!" Yelled Iggy in frustration.

"You okay Iggy?" Teased Roy.

"DON'T MAKE ME MAD! I have a bunch of knives all around me." Threatened Iggy.

"Why do I feel like, that something is not right here. I mean I know we are saved and stuff, be it feels like something is missing here." Wondered Larry out loud.

"Why do you save that? The supernatural that Peach read said that if someone not on the list sacrifices a person on the list, then the list is gone and we are saved." Said Steven.

"I know, but it still feels like something is wrong here. I can't seem to get it out of my head." Said Larry as he was rubbing his temples.

"I feel that way too, but it's probably because of all these deaths so far that make you kind of...weird." Said Peach.

While they were talking, Iggy was looking towards their table, listening in onto their conversation, not paying attention to what he was doing, grabbed a dish from the bottom of the pile.

"Hey, you may not believe on this but, right after Boolar saved me and the explosion happened, and we all decided to go out for Pizza, but while we were walking I saw a big group of smoke that formed a skull..." Said Sophia.

"That means death is defeated, right?" Asked Dry Bones, hoping for a yes answer.

"I don't know." Said Sophia as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Guys, you seriously need to stop worrying so much. We're safe, death IS over." Said Roy.

"It still doesn't FEEL like we're safe." Said Larry again.

"Sigh, whatever." Said Roy in doubt.

"Hey Iggy, are you okay?" Asked Wendy.

"Wha?" Was all Iggy replied. He turned around knocks over the pile of plates, sending them crashing down behind him. Woah! -jumps on top of the counter to avoid the falling plates-

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Yelled Peeka as she opened the door and sees Toadette watching the plates fall on the floor.

"Erm... My bad?" Said Iggy sheepishly.

"YOU'RE GONNA OWE US BIG TIME FOR THAT!" Yelled Peeka again.

"oh yeah, try me?" Said Iggy.

Peeka grabbed him by the head.

"Why are you so strong!" Yelled Iggy.

"Hauling pizzas does that to you." Replied Peeka.

"-walks through the door- Iggy we're leav-" But Roy was interrupted by Peeka holding his head up. "WHAT THE!-headbutts Peeka-"

"ooomph!" Yelled Peeka as she crashed into the counter, sending the second pile of plates down. One of the plates hits a spoon, sending it flying across the room and hitting a shelf holding the knives

"You alright?" Asked Roy.

"Yeah..." Iggy replied shortly. He got up and knocks his head on the shelf, already weakened by the spoon. He steps forward, turns around, and watches the knives.

"Wow... that was close, wasn't it." Said Roy.

"Yeah-" Said Iggy as he took his eyes off the knives to look at Roy.

The shelf falls down, sending the knives toppling towards Roy and Iggy. They stare at them for a second, and step back, but Iggy fell over a broken plate and his back gets pierced by the plates, then the knives fall to the floor, slicing through Iggy, and killing him instantly.

"IGGY!" Yelled Roy in fear.

The door opens and the remaining group comes through.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled Holly in shock.

"Iggy... died... heh. Heh... heh... falling knives..." said Roy hysterically. He then fainted to the ground.

"What happened? I thought we were saved!" Stressed Steven.

"This is what I said. I didn't think we were safe. And I was right. We aren't safe." Said Larry yet again.

"But, there was no sign to predict his death...how is that possible?" Asked Peach.

"there was a sign all along, I think. This place is called Cut-Through Pizza Shack, right? And, a knife can cut through someone..." Answered Holly.

"Oh my god, I can not believe we couldn't notice that before!" Yelled Larry as he slapped his forehead.

"And I was next on the list, right? How is that possible if I was next and he wasn't?" Asked Steven out loud.

"I don't know..." Said Larry in a quiet voice. Then a suddenly a piece of paper that came out of nowhere, flew into Larry's hands. It had the names of all of them written in gold gems:

Dry Bones Peeka Lahla Lemmy Wendy Roy Holly Steven Sophia Peach Larry

"Wait, the list has been reversed!" Realized Steven.

"Aw, man why do I have to be next!?" ry Bones complained.

"How come Peeka and this Lahla person on this list?" Peach asked.

"Lahla is Peeka's sister. I know this because she is my cousins friend." Remembered Birdo.

Larry suddenly had another vision, it was the vision of the bus accident. This time he saw two Blue boos right in front him that were engulfed in flames.

"Wait, Peeka and Lahla were on the bus with us when I had the vision! That's why they are added to the list!" Yelled Larry in shock.

EOC.

So two more people are added to deaths list and another one dies. Who will survivbe throughout this whole fic? Do you want Peeka or Lahla to die? (I will only let one of them live probably) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Execution

"Ok, so what you're telling me is, that death is going to kill me and Peeka all because we got off a bus?" Laughed Lahla.

"Yes, we're not kidding. Do you think Iggy got killed by coincedence. No he couldn't been. I have never seen or heard stuff that has happened to someone before." Argued Peach.

"Well, they got a point. I mean, no koopa could get that angry and throw like -counts- 50 dishes everywhere." Pointed out Peeka.

"So, will you join our group? Six people are already dead, and we are getting no where near close to defeating death." Pleaded Sophia.

"Ok, why not? I mean how bad could it be?" Said Peeka.

"REALLY bad." Stated Dry Bones.

"nevermind, I'm out." Replied Peeka quickly.

"No, you're not. We're going with these guys to help defeat death so all of us won't be killed!" Cheered Lahla.

Then suddenly two policemen came into the restaurant.

"You two! YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Yelled police No. 1 as he pointed at Larry and Holly.

"Huh? What did we do!?" Yelled Holly in shock.

"That's none of your business to know!" Yelled policeman No. 2. He grabbed both of Larry's and Birdo's arms and took them away.

"Hey, they can't just take them away like that!" Yelled Peach.

"Great, what do we do now?" Asked Steven.

"well, since it's gonna take a while to get those two out of jail, we'll have to pick a new leader." Said Peach.

"I vote for me!" Said Lemmy.

"Me." Said Wendy.

"Me." Said everyone else.

"Um, ok, this is getting us nowhere let's just start over again. I vote for me." Said Peach.

"Me..." Said Lemmy again.

"Me!" Cheered Wendy.

"Me." Everyone else said.

"ok, this is gonna take a while," Reassured Peach.

Meanwhile...

"Court is now in session! Call your first witness." Said the judge and eveyone sat down.

"I call myself." Said the Pianta Lawyer.

"I hate this." whispered Larry.

"Do I promise to tell the truth, all of the truth, and nothing but the truth? Yes. Did I see them kill anyone? No, but! I did take very careful notes and I watched these two people closely and it seemed that these two people were at almost every death area. All my clues pointed at them!" Yelled the Pianta Lawyer.

"I abject!" Yelled Larry.

"On what grounds?" The judge replied.

"He and the other policeman didn't explain why they were taking us with them! Plus, you can even ask all of our other friends too!" Yelled Larry again.

"Overruled! Since you two are not piantas...I sentence you two to five months in jail!" Yelled the judge.

"Hey, this is completely unfair!" Complained Holly.

A jury member walked over to the stage.

"You can't do that. we have to decide if they are guilty or not." Said the jury member.

"Fine, what does the jury think?" Asked the judge.

"Guilty!" Said the jury.

"Well, I guess that proves everything. Larry Koopa and you Birdo girl are being sentenced to jail for two years." Said the judge. Larry and Holly were in shock.

"Wait a minute though, they also broke the HillTop's hospital doors and crashed windows which costed the hospital 400 dollars to repair it all together." said the Pianta again.

"Ok, let's just sentence them to death by...hanging!" Said the judge.

"NO! I'm not gonna die like this! We have proof that we're innocent!" Yelled Holly. But, the bayliff took them both out of court.

Meanwhile...

"Ok, this time we can't vote for ourselves or else we're just wasting time here. I vote for Wendy to be the new leader." Said Peach.

"Wendy." Lemmy Said.

"Peach." Wendy said.

"Peach." Steven said.

"Peach." Sophia said.

"Sophia." Dry Bones said.

"Wendy." Roy said.

"Hmm...Lemmy." Decided Peeka.

"I choose, Peach." Said Lahla.

"Ok, so all we need to is- hey what's that sound?" Peach asked out loud.

Everyone suddenly heard it too. It was sort of a ticking sound.

Oh my god, it's..." Said Lahla, but she couldn't finish her sentence because she was pointing at dynamite. the clock only had 1 minute left 'till it blows up.

EOC.

Who will die in the building? Dry Bones, Peeka, Lahla, Peach, Wendy, Lemmy, Sophia, Roy, or Steven? Who will die in the execution, Larry or Birdo? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Angels, and DEmons

"Shoot! What are we gonna do!?"Yelled Roy in panic.

"Um, don't panic! I'll open the door!" Yelled Sophia in rush.

"Like that's gonna do any good! The door is probably locked so death can kill us all!" Yelled Lahla in frustration.

"Ok, that's it! Move out of the way!" Yelled Steven as he got a trolley cart and pushed it into the glass windows, smashing them into pieces.

"Hey! I hope you're gonna pay for that!" Yelled Peeka.

"We'll deal with that later! Now come on!" Yelled Peach as everyone got out of the store except for Dry Bones.

"Dry Bones! what are you doing!?" Yelled Lemmy as Dry Bones just stood there.

"It's my time to die...you go on without me." Said Dry Bones in a soft voice.

"What do you mean!? Don't tell me you're gonna commit suicide!" Yeleld Wendy.

"Don't be like that! We can all beat death and survive this!" Yelled Peach trying to get him out of the store.

Dry Bones just stood there staring at the others in distant comfort, he than opened his mouth and began to say a heartwarming song.

"Everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you, baby" Sung Dry Bones. The survivors just stood there. As he was finished, there was a wind of happiness and joy sweeping over them. Its as if, he had a voice of an angel.

"That was so...beatiful..." Said Lemmy as he wiped a tear off his eye.

"He has a voice of an angel!" Cheered Sophia.

Then suddenly, the dark clouds over the Mushroom Kingdom, suddenly vanished and a cloudless blue sky appeared with a shining sun.

"Did he just...defeat death?" Said Steven in hope.

"I...I think so!" Smiled Peach.

"How did you do that!" Said Roy, wanting to know.

"I don't know, it just like came to me. It's like something forced me to sing that song." Said dry Bones with a smile.

Back at the execution area, people were starting to get the ropes ready for Holly and Larry's execution.

"Sigh...I never thought I would die like this!" Yelled Holly in fright.

"Me neither! Although it's less painful than any other deaths we experienced so far. At least we don't have to save the worst for last!" Said Larry.

"Get on there!" Said one of the townsfolk as he pushed them onto the gallows. They put their heads through the rope.

"Goodbye world!" Shouted Holly to the sky.

Then, part of the gallows beneath their feet dropped to the ground leaving them hanging in midair.

"...Are we dead?" Whispered Holly.

"No. But it's strange though...I don't feel any pain..." Realized Larry.

"Me neither, what's going on?" Asked Holly.

"What the!? Why aren't they dead!?" Yelled the judge from below.

"I don't know! No one has ever survived the execution from this before!" Yelled one of the piantas.

"Ok, on the count of three, we drop to the ground, and run like hell." Suggested Holly.

"Got it." Replied Larry.

"3...2...1...NOW!" Yelled Holly as they both dropped to the ground. They ran through the croud and through the doors of the Judge House. They ran into a hallway and out through the door onto the streets.

"Goodbye everyone..." Said Dry Bones with a soothing voice. then suddenly, wings sprouted behind him and he began to fly in the air.

"...What just happened?" Said Lahla in confusion.

"He was an angel." Smiled Peach.

"This doesn't make ant sense! He was an angel all along? And if he was, then why did he let so many people die!" Yelled Steven in frustration.

"Because he wanted to lead them all to heaven." Said Sophia.

"Well, what should we do now?" Asked Peeka. She looked at everyone but realized something. They all had horns on the heads. Not just regular horns, Devil horns. They all turned their head, but not their bodies, to Peeka. They all said:

"You're next Peeka." They all said in a voice that was not their own. They had red-blooded eyes, and a frightening smile that gave Peeka a frightening shock. She fainted to the ground, but soon woke up again.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lemmy as he stood over Peeka.

"You stay away from me!" Yelled Peeka as she backed away.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Asked Roy.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're all possesed by demons! With those devil horns, red eyes, and a scary voice that I can not describe!" Yelled Peeka.

Peach suddenly looked back at the dynamite, and it had 5 seconds left on it.

"Get away from the store!" yelled Peach as she backed away.

"No way! I'm not falling for that!" Yelled Peeka as she crossed her arms. Lahla pushed her out of the way, but it was too late for Lahla to escape. The store exploded, enflaming Lahla as a big huge coircle of smoke flew into the sky. The smoke formed a skull.

"No! WHy!? Why did death have to take Lahla! Why not me!?" Cried Peeka.

"It's gonna be okay, she's in a better place now." Said Wendy trying to calm her down.

"I thought we were saved!" Yelled Lemmy.

"We weren't, but death is weakening though. That's why he's killing us in obvious ways. If we could make him weaker, then we might just be saved from death." Said Steven.

"How do you know this?" Everyone asked.

"Um..." Was all Steven said he then quickly ran and took Sophia with him.

"What the heck was that all about!?" Yelled Roy.

"I don't know...let's just- hey. where's Peach?" Asked Lemmy out loud.

"Don't tell me she ran away to!" Yelled Wendy in frustration.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere. We'll just have to split in groups to find everyone. Me and Lemmy will find Steven and Sophia. Wendy, you find Peach, and Roy, you find Holly and Larry." Said Peeka.

They all nodded their heads and began to search for everyonelse.

EOC.

Nine people are still left, four began to search for the three that ran away, while the other two tried to escape the angry mob. Who will die next? Who will survive throughout all of this? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lost and Found

After the group had split up to find everyone else, Steven and Sophia ran into a back alley.

"Ugh! What the heck are you doing? What is the meaning of this!?" Yelled Sophia.

"Shut up! I need you to do something for me..." Asked Steven.

"Why? We're in a deadly situation here!" Yelled Sophia in fierce anger.

"Shut up! I need you to go get this for me!" Said Steven as hold up a picture of a beatiful golden heart gem.

"Wow, sure is beautiful. But, why do you want me to get it? Is it even gonna do anything?" Asked Sophia.

"I need you to get it because, it can destroy death and all of it's existence, including Satan, demons, and hell. I even have something that can work it. Now GO!" Yelled Steven in a rush. Sophia scurried off to the Central Shopping Square Mall.

Meanwhile...

"Do you think that angry mob is still after us?" Asked Holly.

"Hopefully not. But, we can't keep on running forever. We may even have to move out of the country if we have to." Answered Larry as he looked at his death list. Then suddenly, Dry Bones and Lahla's name disappearing from the list while Peeka moved to the front:

Lemmy Wendy Roy Holly Steven Sophia Peach Larry Peeka

"Look, Lahla and Dry Bones died." Said Larry as he showed the list to Holly.

"I can't believe this. Death just sent us to execution, but we don't even die, yet, two more people are dead." Said Holly in depressement.

"I know it's just...AHHH!" Suddenly screamed Larry in pain. He suddenly had a vision of Lemmy getting run over by a truck. Next, he had a vision of a sign falling right on down on Wendy.

"Woah! Are you okay?" Asked Holly.

"I just had a vision of Lemmy and Wendy getting killed...and there next on the list, we gotta hurry and save them!" Yelled Larry. And they ran off into the streets.

Meanwhile...

"I wonder why Steven took Sophia with him and ran off?" Asked Lemmy to himself.

"He probably knew something special about death that only wants to share with Sophia maybe." Replied Peeka.

"Probably..." Whispered Lemmy.

"Look out!" Yelled Peeka as she pointed at a big garbage truck. Lemmy got out of the way, while it was VERY close to hitting him

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Yelled Lemmy, knowing that no one was probably driving the truck. But then, the back doors suddenly opened, letting out gasoline everywhere.

"Who the heck fills their truck with gasoline?" Lemmy asked, getting closer to the truck.

"I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling about it..." Replied Peeka.

Peeka then realized the gasoline was dripping into the gas tailpipe. She then realized a fire arose out of nowhere in the truck.

"Get away from there!" Yelled Peeka. Lemmy noticed this and he tried to run away, but he slipped on the gasoline and landed on the hard ground. The truck exploded, but luckily the fire didn't go Lemmy's way.

"Are you okay?" Asked Peeka, reaching out her hand to help him up.

"Yeah...I gotta be more aware of my surroundings next ti- wait do you hear that noise?" Asked Lemmy.

"What noise?" Replied Peeka.

"It sounds like people screaming..." Said Lemmy.

"Yeah...yeah, I hear it too!" Agreed Peeka.

"It sounds like it's coming from underground..." Said Lemmy as he put his head on the ground.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Peeka.

"Ok, I don't think you might believe me on this one, but I think it's people getting tortured in Hell." Gussed Lemmy.

"Ha! How can that be? Hell is in the center of the Earth!" Laughed Peeka. But then, she stopped laughing as she saw that a part of the ground was crumbling where Lemmy was. The ground suddenly dropped through a hole ad moke came out of the hole.

"Please tell me this is an illusion." Said Peeka as she backed up against a brick wall.

Then, out of the hole sprang up two arms that grabbed the ground. They were no human arms though, this arm was red all over and had fingernails that were almost a foot long.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled Lemmy in fright. And they zoomed off back to find eeryone else.

Meanwhile...(again)

"Peach where are you!?" Yelled Wendy, looking back at Roy to see if he had found Holly or Larry.

"Gah...they could be anywhere in this town! It would take us the whole night to find them!" Yelled Roy.

"Yeah..." Whispered Wendy to herself while she was standing beneath a neon sign that lookd like it was about to fall.

"Wendy...get away from there!" Roy yelled. then the neon sign fell, but Wendy got out of the way.

"Hoo...that was close." Said Wendy to herself, but she didn't realized that a big blade was gonna fall down on her.

"Look out!" Yelled Roy again. Wendy saw the blade and got herself out of the way.

"Ok, that's two strikes in a row, hopefully nothing else is gonna happen..." Worried Wendy.

"Hey, look it's Wendy and Roy!" Said Holly in relief. Larry was also relieved to see them.

"Thank god you guys came! we were desperately worried about you!" Yelled Wendy in happiness.

"So, how did you escape the courtroom." Asked Roy.

"Well, it's a long story..." Said Holly as she spotted two people in the distant.

"Hey! Holly and Larry you guys came back!" Shouted Lemmy in shock.

"Hey, I thought you guys went to find Steven and Sophia?" Asked Wendy.

"We did, but something came out of a hole that appeared to be...a demon! And that's it! I'm not gonna talk about anymore!" Yelled Peeka in fright.

"Uh, alright..." Said Larry. "Anyways...hey, what is that written on the blade?"

Larry picked it up and it said dont slip on it in blood.

"Dont slip...what does that have to-AAH!" Yelled Larry as he slipped on a puddle of water and the blade flew in the air and sliced Wendy's head in half.

"Are you al- AAH! NO!!" Shriked Peeka as she pointed at Wendy. Everyone else looked at her. The blade was stuck right in her face.

"Noo! This can't be happening! We all promised to protect everybody, and they alls till died..." Cried Lemmy.

"You...look what you fucking did you asshole! Come on look and see what you did!!" Yelled Roy in rage.

"No, stop!" Cried Larry as he tried to look away.

"You fucking stupid little bitch! Why do you always have to ruin everything! What is going on in that stupid fucking head, HUH!?" Yelled Roy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Said Larry in a high whisper.

"I aint buyin' that! You're the one who had the vision of the bus accident, and you're the one who is supposed to keep a lookout for signs! How can you be such a fucking idiot!" Yelled Roy, wiping a tear from his eye.

Larry's expression from a sad face turned into a plain face suddenly. He got up, took the blade out of Wendy's head, and stabbed Roy right in the eye. Blood spurted out everywhere. And as he dropped to the ground, the blade went right through his head. Larry turned aroundd and faced the others.

"I...I..." Stuttered Larry as he took a step forward the other three.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Yelled Holly, hoping that Larry wouldn't kill them.

The three then ran away from Larry, trying not to look back.

EOC.

So, Larry killed Wendy and Roy. But, was it really his fault though? And where do you think Peach is? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Apocalypse has begun

As Larry saw the three run away. Larry thought about all the stuff that has happened so far. He even thought about his past when he was a child.

"...Why do I exist?" Larry asked to himself as he looked at the sky. It's as if he was talking to God.

"Everyone exists on Earth so they can worship God, and find joy and peace on Earth. But, how can there be peace if there is so many wars, bad people, sicknesses, and natural disasters?" Larry asked.

"...Because, so many people commit sin on Earth." Answered a voice.

"WHAT THE!? Who said that!?" Startled Larry. He was wondering in his head if God had answered him.

"It was me..." Said someone who came out of an alley.

At The Mall:

"Ok, where is this Golden Heart gem?" Asked Sophia. She saw a map of the mall and it appeared to have 5 floors.

"Geez...it's probably gonna take me all night to search through this place..." Said Sophia in a tired voice. But, out of the corner of her eye, she instantly saw a Jewerly Store.

"A Jewerly Atore... that ought to work." Said Sophia in relief.

She entered the store and she obviously found no one in there. But she instantly saw a very pretty Golden heart Gem in a silver case.

"That must be it!" Shrieked Sophia in relief.

She ran up to the case and opened it, and took the gem out carefully and stared at it for a long time.

"I wonder how this would destroy all the evil in the world...?" Asked Sophia to herself. But she didn;t care how it would work. She just wanted to get out of deaths situation.

As she exited the store, she honestly thought about paying for the gem.

"Well, I might as well pay for the thing, just in case." Reassured the noki. She put 666 coins down on the counter and turned around and saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Her mouth dropped wide open, still holding the gem. The thing looked like it came straight out of hell.

"Give me that..." Said the "demon" in a low but, very creepy whisper.

"W-why do you w-want it?" Said Sophia in a shaky voice.

"JUST GIVE ME IT! CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME!!!" The "demon" yelled so loud, the the whole building shook.

Sophia didn't know what to do. But then, she realized, shee was close to the entrance of the store, and if she could run out of there, she might have a chance to get out of the mall. She quickly ran for it, and got out the store, however she couldn't stop running it's as if the floor was slippery. She screamed as she saw she was about to plow into tons of wheelchairs. Whelchairs got thrown everywhere and then she finally hit a wall and got knocked out.

Meanwhile...

"Grr...it shouldn't take this long to buy a freakin' gem! That's it! I'm going in after her!" Yelled Steven as he stampeded to the mall.

Mean while...(again)

"I can't believe Larry would actually do that to our family members." Cried Lemmy as they stopped near an alley.

"Well, I can probably say is that, death probably controlled him to kill him." Said Holly, trying to cheer Lemmy up.

"Hey guys, I found a book about the End Times in a trash can. Wanna read it?" Asked Peeka.

"Sure." They both said.

"Ok...I'll just read page 10 since the other nine pages are smudged. four horsemen: one on a white horse, one red, one black and one pale. The band of horsemen is here to bring about a lot of misery. The swordsman on the red horse spreads war, the man on the black horse leaves a trail of famine, and that skinny guy sitting on the pale horse, that's Death himself, bringing plagues or pestilence' -- John leaves it up to Mr. Death to decide.the guy with the crown and the bow on horse #4 causes no problems in particular." Read Peeka.

"Um, I don't think we should read this..." Worried Holly.

"Let's just continue it." Said Lemmy.

"The horsemen are barely there, and here comes more trouble. Suddenly, the Sun goes black. The Moon becomes red as blood. There's a massive earthquake. Amazingly, the stars drop from the sky like figs from a tree, and the heaven slams shut as a book folded up'. All mountains are dislocated, and every island begins to drift."

"...Can we please stop reading this?" Encouraged Holly.

"Shush! We're getting to the good part!" Said Lemmy.

"the worst is yet to come. Suddenly, everything becomes quiet, and in the four corners of the world' (sic), four angels appear. It's the angels that cause the silence: they hold back all wind. Then, from the direction of the Sun, a fifth angel descends, carrying a special item John calls the seal of God'. The angel marks the slim total of 140.000 Jewish people with the seal, and rushes home. By now, you're probably beginning to feel somewhat nervous. John anyway foresaw that a huge crowd would dress in white robes and pray for salvation."

"Where are the four corners of the world at?" Asked Holly. But they both ignored her.

"There's a huge thunderstorm, there's the sound of voices coming out of nowhere, and there's another massive earthquake. Next, there's hail. And fire, burning up all grass and pulverizing one third of all trees. A mountain-sized comet plunges into the sea, turning one third of all water into blood while killing a third of all organisms living in the sea, and sinking one third of all ships."

"Ok, this is getting a little scary now..." Said Lemmy.

"It becomes darker still. A talking eagle is spotted. It screeches there's more to come. And that's no understatement. For the next moment, another meteor plummets into the Earth. An angel brings out a key and uses it to open the lid of a bottomless pit humanity somehow overlooked."

"A meteor!? Ugh..." Said Holly.

"There's smoke coming from the pit, and then, suddenly, huge amounts of killer locusts, each as lethal as a scorpion, flock out of the smoke. The scorpion locusts leave the 140.000 who carry the divine sign unscathed, but sting everyone else, for five long months in a row. By now, people shall desire to die,' John estimates. But isn't that a pity: to their astonishment, they discover it is no longer possible to die."

"OK STOP IT! PLEASE! THIS IS GONNA GIVE ME NIGHTMARES!!!" Yelled Holly.

"No way! Keep on going!" Yelled Lemmy.

"Then, after those five painful months, the locusts take the shape of horses, albeit with manlike faces, long hair and lion's fangs. They total the number of two hundred million. The king of the monsters, a guy appropriately named Exterminans', arrives at the scene."

"How do they take shape?" Asked Holly but they both ignored her again.

"Still holding out? Prepare yourself, actually they've been treating you mildly so far. Suddenly, the locust army out of hell sets out for a huge massacre, butchering one third of all people. People are burnt, suffocated in smoke, or squashed by huge lumps of brimstone, all of which sling out of the locust's mouths. Cities crumble, Jerusalem is destroyed and there's another earthquake, a devastating thunderstorm, and yet another earthquake."

Please stop reading this! I'm begging you!" Holly pleaded.

"No! We must continue! If this happens, then we can prepare ourselves!" Said Lemmy.

"Then, a sign is spotted in the sky. It's the Virgin Mary, clothed with the Sun, and the Moon under her feet, and on her head the crown of twelve stars', as John puts it. Another sign is seen: a huge, red dragon that uses its tail to throw one third of all stars (weren't they already gone?) to the surface of our pitiful planet. In a brief but fierce fight, the dragon along with several other demons is booted out of the sky. Unfortunately, they all fall down to earth. The dragon is in a bad mood. It declares war on the Virgin Mary and her likes."

"I think John means that the dragon is gonna wipe away all the stars in Outer Space." Corrected Holly.

"And when that happens, you'd better hide. Out of the sea rises a huge beast, with seven heads and ten horns. (In a later chapter, John will explain that the ten horns are actually ten power-hungry kings without a kingdom.) The beast has words of blasphemy' written on its seven foreheads, has the feet of a bear and the mouth of a lion. Don't try to kill it, you'll find that the head you're hacking off grows back on within moments."

"Isn't that kind of like Hercules where he slahes off the dragon's head and another spurts out?" Asked Holly.

"I guess so." Replied Peeka.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, most people decide. They kneel in front of the beast, and decide to adore' the dragon. The sea monster reigns for 42 months, although, it may reign for only 42 hours if it is not adored enough by its people"

"42 MONTHS!? There is no way we could survive that!" Yelled Holly.

"No. It said it would only reign for 42 hours if its not "adored" enough." Said Lemmy.

"Then a second beast hits the scene, this time coming out of the earth and wearing two horns. The new beast takes over power from the sea monster, and demonstrates his supernatural talents, for one thing by letting it rain fire on earth. Understandably, the remnant of the earth's inhabitants accept the beast willingly as their new leader. They should have known better, though: the number of this beast happens to be 666. Although John never actually calls it that way, the beast is in our time often referred to as the antichrist."

"Oh god...a devil dragon and raining fire on Earth. What's next!?" Holly yelled.

"Meanwhile, the 144.000 who still carry the mark of God on their foreheads decide they don't want to have anything to do with the beasts. On mount Sion, they team up with the divine lamb. Also joining are three angels, one of which sets out to warn the masses not to hang around with beast nr. 666 anymore. Meanwhile, another angel reassures the 144.000 that the sinful city of Babylon will soon be destroyed. In yet another supernatural appearing, someone looking much like Christ descends on a cloud. Next, seven more angels appear, carrying seven divine plagues. Still following?"

"Yes." Holly and Lemmy replied.

"Now, if you're one of those who take the antichrist beast for leader, you're definitely in for trouble. The first angel strikes and wounds everyone. The second one turns the sea into blood, whereupon every living soul' that happens to be in the sea drowns. The third angel turns all rivers and fountains on Earth into blood. The fourth angel harasses the population with heat and fire. The fifth angel brings darkness to the beast's kingdom. The sixth angel heads for the Middle East and dries up the river of Euphrates."

"Thankfully, we're not stupid enough to even join the antichrist." Said LEmmy.

"The unholy threesome -- the devil dragon, the antichrist and his false prophet, who is also there -- take up the glove, and declare an all-out war on God. They send out three ghostly frogs to convince all world's leaders to engage in the final battle. God in the meantime gathers his troops at a place which in Hebrew is called Armageddon (literally: the hill of robbers). And there's more voices and thunderstorms. Not to mention the biggest earthquake that ever shook the Earth, all previous apocalyptic earthquakes included. More cities crumble. Mountains collapse. Every island is swept from the face of the earth. And there's more hail, with hail stones as big as tennis balls."

"Hopefully the US doesn't count as an Island..." Worried Holly.

"Another angel descends, declaring the evil city of Babylon has just been destroyed, it only took one hour. Kings and merchants lament over the devastated city. A bright, avenging angel descends to lead the troops of God: it sits on a white horse, wears a blood sprinkled garment and has the dubious pleasure of carrying a two-edged sword in its mouth. Together with the others, the angel beats the antichrist and his false prophet and throws them into a pool of lava. If you were dumb enough to have joined the antichrist, you're dead: the angel with the sword slashes everyone and uses the corpses to feed the birds."

"Tell me, how does it take only a full hour to destroy a HUGE city like that!? Unless, they had a nuclear weapon of course..." Wondered Holly.

"Now that the big part of the job is done, it's time to clean up the mess. Another angel comes down, ties the defeated devil dragon, tosses it back into the pit and shuts the lid. Not to be opened for another thousand years. Every martyr Christian that was ever beheaded comes back to life. Reunited, they live and reign for a thousand years."

"Yay! Happy ending!" Cheered Holly.

"But time flies when you're having fun. Suddenly, it's a thousand years later, and oh boy, the devil is at it again. He comes out of his pit and seduces all nations to join him in yet another war against the city of martyrs. But God himself puts the uprising swiftly to an end, by letting out a huge heavenly fire, which burns all the bad guys. This time, the devil himself is tossed into the pool of lava. The false prophet -- obviously, he survived the lava the first time -- is taken captive. He will be tortured forever, John is told."

"Well, we won't be here in the next thousand years. Yay!" Cheered Holly again.

"Now, it's time for the final judgment. All the dead rise, and are judged according to their works'. Many are cast into the pool of lava, those who have an entry in the book of life -- the chosen ones -- live forever."

"Well, Larry has done a terrible deed...and the only way to be saved is to repent (which means to say sorry) his sins." Said Lemmy.

"By now, our planet has underwent some radical changes. There are no more seas, for instance. The skies open up, and an entire city -- the new Jerusalem -- gently lands on earth. It is made of gold, has twelve foundations, twelve gates and twelve angels guarding the gates. People don't die anymore. And what's more, they don't suffer, cry or worry about anything anymore. There are no more murderers, sorcerers, liars and, notably, no more dogs. Also, there's no more day and night. The world bathes in the gloom of the glory of the Lord. Behold, I make all things new,' God declares."

Is that it?" Holly asked.

"Yeah. The rest of it is just about Jerusalem and what not." Replied Peeka.

"Well, what should we do now?" Asked Lemmy.

Then suddenly, they just saw four different colored horses ran past them.

"Did you just see that!?" Yelled Peeka in shock.

"No, I did not just see that!" Yelled Holly.

Then suddenly, the moon just turned red, making part of the world that is night time, red in many areas.

"Oh my god...the apocalypse is happening!" Yelled Lemmy in shock.

"No it's not! It's probably just a huge comet that's flying around there!" Yelled Holly.

"Tell me, how can a huge comet make the moon blood red?" Asked Lemmy.

Then suddenly, an earthquake came erupting all around world just like out of nowhere.

"I told you! The apocalypse is happening! It's all happening from the book! The four horses, the moon turning red, the earthquake!" Yelled Peeka.

"No! This cane be!" Yelled Holly.

Lemmy suddenly realized that a huge piece of building was dropping towards them,

"Get out of the way!" Lemmy yelled as the three jumped out of the way of the building piece. The building piece hit the ground with a hard thud. Then, suddenly, the street they were made a loud crack, it's as if it was splitting apart.

"WHAT DO WE DO!? WHERE DO WE GO!?" Yelled Holly in panic.

They all didnt know where to go. Glass windows on every store shattered suddenly, pieces of building fell on the side of the side street.

"Wait, I know where to go! Follow me!" Yelled Peeka. They ran to who knows where. The apocalypse has just begun.

Meanwhile, Steven has just entered the mall,while witnessing the earthquake.

"Woah! What is going on!?" Yelled Steven as a neon sign fell right in front of them.

"SOPHIA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yelled Steven in anger.

Just then, the earthquake suddenly stopped.

Meanwhile...(again, again)

"It was me, Peach." Said Peach as she walked out of an alley.

"Peach!? Where did you go!? Why did you run away?" Asked Larry.

"Well, I had a nice conversation with God. Larry...it is time for the apocalypse to begin." Said Peach.

"What apocalypse?" Asked Larry.

"Look at the moon...tell me what color is it?" Asked Peach as she pointed at it.

"Well it's obvious it is...wait a minute, it's red! How can that be though!? It was white like a few minutes ago!" Yelled Larry, completely stumped.

"Exactly. The apocalypse has just begun. Next, there will be an earthquake all over Earth." Said Peach.

"I didn't feel no earthquake though..." Said Larry.

"That's because we are in a safe zone. We are right underneath where God is currently at right now. But we must hurry and find the others!" Yelled Peach.

"What's the use...I don't deserve to live. I killed Wendy and Roy...I'm such a fool." Said Larry, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"Listen, there is no sin that God can not forgive. No matter, what you do, he'll always love you." Said Peach.

"I guess you're right. But, I bet probably Wendy and Roy are in Heaven right now, hoping that I'll die and go to hell." SaidLarry in depressement.

"Well, first of all, they can't think that, because if they do, then God will give them warnings. Now let's go and find the others! I have a feeling where they are!" Yelled Peach and they ran off to find the remaining five people.

So, the end of the world has begun. Who will make it out alive? Can Steven really destroy all the evil in the world?

PS: Sorry that I updated so late. My computer was going VERY slow and we had to get someone to fix it. It took him about ten days so we finally got it back today.

PPS: The only reason I added the fake 42 hours part is because people can still get killed in later seuquels. But u will figure out what I mean in later chapters. 


	12. Chapter 12

Lovs is back for more!

Chapter 12: Remembrance Of who I Am (Satan's Church)

"That's it! I can't wait for Sophia any longer!" Yelled Steven in rage. He then ran outside and went into someone's car, and then drove off into the the hills.

"Ah! I need to get out of here!" Yelled Sophia as she got up from being hit from the wheelchairs. The EarthQuake then finally stopped. Sophia than ran out of the Mall only to meet Lemmy, Peeka, and Holly.

"You guys thank god I found you! Do you know what's going on here?" Yelled Sophia.

"The Apocalypse is happening! We read it about in the End Times book. We need to find some place safe so we don't get harmed." Said Peeka.

"Oh! I know! Let's go to the old Church near the hills! Hopefully that place is Holy enough to keep us safe..." Said Holly.

"You guys! Wait!" Yelled Larry and Oeach from a distance.

"Oh no, it's him..." Murmured Larry.

"You guys, look, I am very, positively, absolutely, sorry for killing Wendy and Roy." Said Larry.

"WHAT!? You killed Wendy and Roy!?" Yelled Sophia in shock.

"Yes, but look, I don't have the time to explain everything. We need to find some where safe, NOW." Said Larry.

"We know where to go, Come on!" Said Holly. Then, they all ran off to Paradise Valley Church.

When they finally got in the Church, there were many people (about 150) staring at them. They all looked very pale. The Church inside has a wooden ceiling, and wooden support beams, one set of stairs on each side of the Church. The stairs lead to a blacony that had a good view of the center of the Church. On the balcony walls were two huge classy windows. The same also went for the front, and back of the Church inside. In the center of the Church inside, was a big painted circle that had blue, on the outside, and yellow, on the inside. Also, a little higher in the center, was a circular grate. It was clear what this was used for, as, there were huge sticks in the center as well.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. The little demons decided to take over our Church." Said Steven.

"Demons!? What do you mean?" Said Sophia.

"Oh, don't go and act all innocent! You're the ones who killed everyone else and caused a huge catastrophe! Plus, I was highly suspicious about you Larry, with that "vision" of yours." Said Steven with anger.

"Steven...we trusted you..." Said Larry with weakness in his voice.

"Yeah, well, it's over now. And Sophia, did you ever get that Golden Heart Gem?" Steven Said.

"Yes...but I'm not gonna give to you!" Yelled Sophia in fear.

"Get that gem!" Yelled Steven. Everyone else then attacked her, while the others cower in fear except Peach.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!" Yelled Peach, and they did.

"You guys probably don't realize this, but we have an apocalypse going on here!" Yelled PEach again.

"Hahaha! Peach, you don't anything about the End Times do you? These are just the signs of the End Times that will happen in the near future. But enough about that, now we must burn these demons from the fire which they came from!" Yelled Steven. And everyone except the main survivors cheered and applauded.

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Yelled Peeka in fear.

"Burn us, eh? So that's your answer? Yeah, burn everything you're afraid of. People, this man has been brainwashing spiritually to think that were causing all the catastrophe's and deaths here. This man, thinks he can defeat Satan, hell, and everything that's evil!? That's sad. You can't defeat anything you can not control. But he doesn't care what all you people think cause you're already dead! If you think God is going to save all of you, then think again. This Church, was actually a church for Satanists a long time ago. It was then burned down, since it exploded for no reason, then rebuilt. So, God, is not here." Said Peach.

Steven then smacked Peach in the face and quickly said, "Take her to the grate and burn her now! And guards, I want you to take those demons over there in your hands."

The guards then held the survivors arms behind their backs so they were helpless. Then, the survivors and the guards went upstairs on the blacony on the left side.

10 minutes later...

"It's obvious that this witch, has made a pact with the Devil. And plus, no one can have a look that innocent. So now, we must burn her, to cleanse her soul." Said Steven. Everyone clapped and applauded and cheered.

"You people are crazy!" Yelled Peach as her hands and legs were being tied down.

"Peach...no..." Whispered Larry.

"Cut the chains!" Yelled Steven. The circular grate was held in the air by four chains. One of the guards cut one chain off.

"Woah! Help me!" Yelled Peach.

"I can't look!" Said Lemmy while turning his head away.

The guards cut off another chain.

"Ah! Someone help me, God!" Screamed Peach.

"God, please help us..." Whispered Holly.

They cut off another chain.

"No...please, stop..." Said Peach with tears in her eyes. Holly was about to cry when she saw the third chain get cut off.

They cut off the final chain. The circual grate with Peach on it fell to the ground as Peach was screaming for her life as she fell. The grate and Peach then fell onto the huge fire, spreading parts of sticks and ashes everywhere.

The survivors gasped and cried, as they saw Peach scream in the fire. I don't think any one of them wants to know what it feels like to be caught on fire.

The people on the main floor cheered and danced around as they saw Peach getting burned to death.

But then suddenly, a huge crack that went all around the bonfire and Peach suddenly appeared. Everyone stopped cheering and dancing. No one knew what caused it. The fire, and Peach suddenly came crashing down to, what it looks like, a pit to hell. As, it had what it seemed like fire all the way down.

"NO! PEACH!" Yelled Holly in tears as the other people backed away from the sight. The guards let them go and went back downstairs.

"I don't...understand." Whispered Steven.

Then suddenly, the grate with some one else on it suddenly rose from the pit. It was Peach's ghost. The others all abcked away and gasped.

"That's right. It's me." Said The Ghost of Peach with a very devilish voice. "You all have done a very bad thing, now you shall come down with me!"

"NO! We will never go down with you!" Yelled Steven.

"HAHAHAHA! Do you honestly think I'm going to let you walk away and ignore what you did to me!? Think again, mortals!!" Yelled The Ghost. But suddenly, the gost turned Golden Yellow. "Don't listen to him! I forgive what you had done to me, but it's time for all of you to repent your sins toward God before it's too late!" Said The Ghost with Peach's regular innocent voice.

"Hey you! Shut up! Don't butt into my business!" Said the evil side of Peach's ghost with the devilish voice again.

"We will not repent! For what what have done is a good thing! We have cleansed your soul!" Yelled Steven.

"Cleansed!? You call this cleansed!? I am part of Satan's evil who is part of Peach's spirit. I was the one who desguised as the Grim Reaper and took over Peach's body without anyone knowing it, or herself as well!" Said The Ghost in the evil side.

"I'm not going to argue with you, but you all must repent before..." But The Good Side of Peachn was stopped as there was a big rumbling sound going on over the Church. It went on for 5 minutes then stopped.

"What was that?" Said Lemmy in confusion.

But before the good side or evil of the ghost could speak, they both disappeared in a flash! Then, the hole was sealed up.

"I have a feeling we should get out of here now..." Whispered Peeka.

All the lights then suddenly shut off. Everyone was screaming and looking around. Some of the lights turned back on though, but not all of them.

"What the hell was that all about?" Asked Sophia.

Then, the front window and door bursted open with water. Everyone was screaming, and pushing each other out of the way to get away from the water. Half of the room was flooded now and the other survivors gasped at the awful sight. They could see Steven trying to gasp for air. The whole room was flooded now while the survivors had no clue what to do. Another window crashed, burstin in more water.

"We have to do something! We can't just wait here to die!" Said Sophia.

"Wait, what's that?" Asked Larry as he pointed to the higher middle of the room. It was The Virgin Mary, clothed with the sun, and had a crown with the moon. A metal birdge suddenly appeared that led to a shining blue platform.

"Hey, that must be a teleportation thing to get us out!" Said Lemmy in excitement.

"Everyone! Get upstairs to the bridge now!" Yelled Steven.

"No, wait!" Yelled Larry.

Sophia then noticed that her heart gem was glowing very brightly in her pocket.

"What could "this" mean?" She said to herself. She then went onto the bridge with Lemmy.

"Come on you guys, we have to go now!" Said Lemmy as he and Sophia went onto the blue platform and disappeared in a flash.

Larry suddenly saw people struggling their way tot he blacony they were on.

"I'm going, and so do you guys too!" Said Peeka to Holly and Larry. She then disappeared on the platform.

"OK! We have to go now! We don't have the time to help these people!" Yelled Holly. She then pulled Larry up to the birdge but then was pulled down by Steven and other people.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Yelled Steven.

"No, I can't!" Yelled Larry. Then, the window on the balcony they were on, bursted out with water, making Steven fall off the bridge, and making the water push the people off or away from the bridge.

Larry then ran on the bridge with Holly and went on the platform and disappeared.

The bridge then disappeared, leaving the other people helpless in to drown. All of their screams kept echoing through the surivors minds.

End Of Chapter!

Well, how do you like it? I know I haven't updated for a LONG TIME!! But it's ok though, and this is where the real tragedy begins. We only have one more chapter to go! 


	13. Chapter 13

We're finally at the end people!

Chapter 13: Shoot The Moon, Stop The Rain, Even Ride A Hurricane

All the survivors sudenly woke up near the road where the bus accident occured. It looked as if the bus had just exploded and police were everywhere.

"Huh? Why are we back at the accident site? And where's the heart gem?" Asked Sophia.

"I don't know, but thank god we're still alive..." Said Lemmy in relief.

"Of course, the heart gem made us go back in the past, right after the accident hapened!" Snapped Holly.

"But what about the others though? Are they alive?" Asked Peeka in hope.

"Most likely not...If they were, then they would be here with us now." Said Holly in sadness.

"Oh well, but atleast we survived through this togther." Said Larry.

"Yeah...Hey! I have an idea! Let's go to my house and have some Pizza!" Gestured Sophia.

Everyone nodded their heads and went to Sophia's house. All of them, would never forget what happened that long, horrible, day.

1 month later:

Larry and Lemmy decided to take a vacation in Cloud Metropolis. There was a blimp that could take them there which was only a half-hour long ride. Inside the blimp, was the Pilot's seat and controls, and on each side of the inside, were three rows of seats for the passengers.

"Let's sit in the back, I get sick easily if I sit in the front." Said Lemmy. They both went to the back to meet a surprising person...

"Holly!? What a surprise!" Said Larry in excitement.

"Larry, Lemmy! It's a surprise to see you two!" Said Holly, who was sitting in the third row on the left side.

Larry sat in the first row seat in the back, and Lemmy sat in the second row.

"So, you taking the blimp to Cloud Metropolis too?" Asked Lemmy.

"Yeah, I'm staying at the most luxurious and finest hotel there, the "Destination Paradise"."

"You're staying there, too? Cool! So am I!" Said Sophia who appeared in the seats right in front of them with Peeka.

"Sophia, Peeka, it's a surprise to meet you too!" Said LEmmy.

"You too. We're just going there to see the most best magic show ever! It's by The "Grim Raparier!" Said Peeka in excitement.

"Passengers, we're about to take off, so please, buckle your seatbelts, and no cigarette smoking on board." Said The Pilot. The Blimp then took off to a bumpy start.

While Lemmy was taking out his Crystal Geyser water bottle, Larry looked out through the window, and saw all of Mushroom Kingdom. He gulped at the sight as he didn't like heights, but he still stayed calm.

"Can you guys...help me take this top off!? It's screwed on tight!" Said LEmmy, struggling to get it off. But then, it suddenly bursted out drops of water.

"Uhh...what a waste." Said Lemmy to himself. Larry and Holly chuckled at the sight.

"Hmm...that's weird." Said Holly to herself. "This Blimp is flying up faster than usual."

In fact, the blimp, was flying up TOO fast. The whole inside started to shake a lot and murmurs of people went throughout the room.

"Yeah, what gives? At this rate, we're going to miss Cloud Metropolis!" Yelled Lemmy.

Larry started to get sweaty and nervous. He felt that something wasn't right here.

The blimp started going foward instead of up. It was still going pretty fast though.

"Ok, I'm going to talk some sense into that pilot!" Said Lemmy. He then walked up the walkway and up to the pilot's seat.

"Look Mr. Pilot, You're going the wro- OH MY GOD!" Yelled Lemmy, causing attention to himself. It seemed the the Pilot accidentally stabbed himself with a knife or other sharp object. The crowd gasped and even screamed at the sight.

Suddenly, the whole floor beneath Lemmy's feet collapsed making him fall wth the floor. The people on both sides in the inside who were on the seats were ok, as part of the floor were underneath all of the seats still.

But, Lemmy fell down with the floor a thousand feet below. People screamed and gasped.

"NO! Lemmy!" Yelled Larry in tears.

Since they were so high, the wind pressure got inside there, making the blimp heavier. Stuff was thrown everywhere, and many people were sucked out of the blimp. Holly felt her chair sliding over the edge intsensely, but she was still alive.

"Ah! Please help me!" Yelled Holly.

"Grab my hand!" Yelled Larry.

"I...can't!" Yelled Holly. She was then sucked out of the blimp, screaming her way down to death.

More people got sucked out, and the glass on the left side, all exploded.

"AHH! Get the shards off me!" Screamed Peeka as shards of glass went on her skin. Part of the ground then collapsed, making Peeka fall through the sky.

"No, Peeka!" Screamed Sophia in tears. She and Larry were the only ones left on board. The right side where the three rows of seats are, suddenly all collapsed, making the blimp more heavier.

"What are we gonna do!?" Yelled Sophia who's in tears. Then, all of the left side part, where the seats are, collapsed, except for Larry's seat, which left, a small part of the floor.

Larry heard Sophia scream through the air, falling to her death, which made him cry even more.

Next, the left wall suddenly exploded, sucking Larry out.

Larry screamed as he fell to his death. He looked back, and saw the remaining part of the blimp collapse and fell toward the Earth. He looked back and saw the ground.

Larry, then realized he was back on the blimp. He realized he had another vision.

"Oh no..." Said Larry. He knew what was gonna happen.

"Can you guys...help me take this top off!? It's screwed on tight!" Said LEmmy, struggling to get it off. But then, it suddenly bursted out drops of water.

Larry gasped, covering his mouth, while Holly chuckled at Lemmy.

"We gotta get off this blimp now!" Yelled Larry, bringing attention to himself.

"What for!?" Lemmy replied in anger.

"Larry, are you alright?" Asked Holly.

"The whole blimp is going to collapse, and everyone is going to die!" He yelled. Everyone gasped in fear.

"Please tell me your joking!" Said Sophia, who started to get nervous.

"Now that you mention it, it is going pretty fast, maybe a little TOO fast...I better go talk to the pilot." Said Lemmy.

"No, you can't! He's already dead!" Yelled Larry again.

"How do you know th- AH!" Screamed Lemmy as the whole floor below collapsed. Everyone screamed at the terrifying sight.

And you all know what happens next, right? People get sucked out, Holly dies, windows explode, Peeka dies, the left side and right collapse except for Larry,s seat, Sophia dies, walls explode, and Larry dies.

Well, that's the end! Hopefully you all enjoyed this fic! You all can expect another sequel from me! -wink- 


End file.
